A Poached Platypus
by Boolia
Summary: When Perry gets platypus napped, can Phineas and friends save him? MM, Carl, and Dr. D, is hot on his trail too! Can Perry's new found friends and Pinky help too, or will Perry never see his family/Dr. D again?
1. Chapter 1

A Poached Platypus

Chapter 1

Perry laid in the cage looking gloomy. He wondered if he was going to be free, to be with his family again, but most importently, he wondered if he was ever going to be Dr. Doofensmirz's nemesis ever again.

Since the poacher that kidnapped him, he couldn't contact his boss or outside world. He was all alone with no friends to bust him out of this dreadful place.

He sighed sadly as a teardrop rolled from his cheek, onto his bill, and dropped on the floor of his cage.

Hi, I'm Major Monogram and you are probably wondering what the heck happened? Why is my loyal and trustworthy Agent P locked up like this? Who had done this awful, cold hearted and cruel thing to him? If you think Dr. D did this, I must say that you are absolutely positively _**wrong**_. This may come as a shock to you readers, but you'll all understand once we go back to the beginning.

I turned to my intern. "Carl, roll the film."

"Yes sir!" He saluted and pressed the button for the camera to start rolling. We sat back and watched the projector screen.

"160 million years ago, our planet Earth was home to none other then the dinosaurs!" A T- Rex roared on screen and scared the smeller dinos away. A pterodactyl flew onscreen next. I stood up, not looking pleased.

_"Carl!"_ I shouted. Carl stood up.

"But you said that we go back to the _beginning_ sir." I sighed.

"Not _that_ beginning. Change film."

"Sorry sir." He went and changed the film and pressed the button again.

_"Goo, goo!_" I looked on screen and was shock to see me as a baby in my crib! My mom was waving my rattle in front of me.

"Who's a good Fran- Fran?" She teased. "Who's a good Fran- Fran?" Off-screen as an adult I slapped myself while Carl giggled at my nickname as a baby.

_"Goo_!" Baby me grabbed the rattle. Mom gasped with happiness.

"Very good Fran-Fran; now here comes Franny Jr." A stuffed bear came to my side.

"You had a stuffed bear called Franny Jr?" Carl wanted to know and giggled. "And your mama used to call you Fran- Fran?" He giggled some more. I eyed him.

"Carl I was a baby." He stopped snickering. "Now stop bickering and play the _right_ film this time."

"Yes sir." He changed films as I heard him giggle one last time. He pressed play and went to my side as we all watched.

It was a bright summer day in Dansville. Birds were chirping and all was peaceful.

Phineas and Ferb sat in their normal spots under the tree going over what to do.

"Hmm what to do, what to do." Phineas wondered out loud. He looked at Ferb. "Ferb any suggestions?" Ferb shook his head and shrugged.

"Hmm, well we got to do something. " He looked around and noticed their pet missing as usual. "Hey, where's Perry?" Again Ferb shrugged.

The platypus went by the bushes. He went to "Agent P" mode and put on his fedora. He was about to go to his mission when all of a sudden, a brown sack snatched him up! His hat fell to the ground.

He tried to get free but couldn't. He then heard an evil snicker and was thrown in a vihicle.

Outside, the truck started its engine and drove forward to its destination.

Isabella ran to the boys, out of breath.

"Hey Isabella." Phineas greeted her. "What's new?"

"It's _terrible_!" She cried. "Pinky's missing; I can't find her anywhere. Have you guys seen her?"

"Sorry." Phineas told her. "Haven't seen her. Perry's gone too; have you seen him?"

"Phineas, Perry is normally gone by now. But Pinky rarely disappears, she could be anywhere. I'm really worried about her."

"I know!" Phineas snapped his fingers. "We'll help you look for her and maybe we'll find Perry in the process!" That made Isabella happy.

"Awe you'll do that for me Phineas? You're the best!"

"I know." Phineas looked at his stepbrother. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." He and Ferb got up and started looking with Isabella.

"Pinky's probably fine." Phineas told Isabella. "Don't need to worry."

"But I am worried Phineas!"

"Agent Pinky." Wanda; the Chihuahua's boss told the dog agent. "Usually we let you foil Professor Poofenplotz plans to rule the world but this is urgent. Apparently Agent P from Francis Monograms division has been platypus napped by a mean poacher. We need you to go rescue him and fast." The chihuala barked, saluted, and bolted out. "Good luck Agent Pinky." Then the screen turned itself off.

"Where is Agent P?" I wanted to know. "He should be here and I was _not _to tough on him."

"I don't know." Carl admitted. "Maybe you should check with the watch."

"Carl that's a great idea."

"Well thank you sir. I am an intern who helps with ideas, that's my job."

"No Carl." I gave him the mop. "Your job is to help the agents and clean up their messes." He took the mop and started moping.

"Yes sir." He said, not too thrilled.

I was about to go to check on Agent P when the phone rang.

"Answer it Carl." I told him. He looked up from his mop cleaning.

"But you told me to mop the floor." He protested. I eyed him.

"Carl answer the phone or you're fired."

"Yes sir." He put the mop aside and went to answer the phone. As he did that, I went to check up on Perry.

_"Major Monogram_!" Carl slid to me and fell to the floor.

"Well that's weird." I said.

"That my nickname is Dr. Coconut made up by Dr. D?" I looked at him.

"No err yes that's totally weird, but not what we're talking about right now. I can't contact Agent P for some reason. I tried everything but I'm not reaching him."

"Sir Agent P got platypus napped this morning." Carl informed me. I was shocked as he stood up.

_"What_?!" I put my hands on his soldiers. "Agent P; but how can that be?! Who told you this?"

"Wanda." He said. I released my hands and cocked an eyebrow.

"Wanda from the other division?"

"Yes. She got the news and just sent Agent Pinky out to look for him."

"We should go to."

"Yes I agree."

"Then let's…."

"Sir, _no wait!"_ But it was too late; I slipped and fell on my butt.

_"Carl!"_ I roared. "I thought I told you to mop up the floor."

"I did sir, but then the phone called and you told me to answer it. I did and I can't do two things at once." I stood up and dusted off my pants. "You know that."

"Mop up this mess, and then we'll go."

"Yes sir." He started mopping.

I sighed a few moments later.

"Mop up this floor later." I told him. "We need to go help Agent P."

"Yes sir." He put the mop away and we went out of headquarters to meet with Wanda.

Pinky sniffed the ground in Phinea's backyard. Her nose then tracked Perry's leather fedora. She looked at it and wondered what it was doing here. She decided to go warn Isabella and friends. She took of her fedora, put it away, and grabbed the platypus's fedora in her mouth. In pet mode; she dashed of to show it to them.

_"Arf, arf, arf_!" She barked.

"Oh there you are Pinky." Isabella said when she saw her.

_"See_?" Phineas told her. "I told her she'll come back; she's just like Perry, always coming back eventually." The dog stopped and dropped the fedora in front of her owner's feet. Isabella bent down and looked at it.

"What's this?" She asked. Phineas grabbed it.

_"Wow_!" He said. "Harrison Ford must be filming his latest film and dropped this by mistake." He looked around. "Hmm, wonder if he's here so I can get a personalized autograph from him."

"You know," Ferb said. "He's getting old, so he must be retiring soon if not now." Phineas looked at his stepbrother.

_"So_? He might be still doing autographs; I can always hope can't I?"

"Well yes." Phineas looked back at the hat.

"There we go. Ferb I know what we're doing today!"

"Guys; _look!_" They noticed a note in the hat.

"I have your platypus." Phineas read out load. "If you ever want to see him again, too bad! Signed Richard Evilston."

"Oh no!" Isabella said. "That's awful! Poor Perry, I hope he's okay." Phineas put the note in his pocket and look determined.

"Come on." He encouraged. "We got to go save him. Ferb, I know what we're doing today"

"Phineas." Isabella said. You said that already." Phineas looked at her.

"Don't I say that everyday?"

"Well yeah."

"Well there you go then."

"But Phineas, Perry must be miles away from here; we don't know where he is. How are we going to find him?" Phineas thought about this then snapped his fingers.

"I know! We're use Pinky!"

"Pinky?"

"Yeah you know. First we'll let Pinky sniff the hat which will lead us to Perry! She'll be our guide and show us the way."

"I don't know Phineas, we're just kids. I mean, even if we do find him; how are we going to outsmart this poacher? I mean, he's bigger and stronger then us. We'll be creamed seconds flat! There's no way we can outsmart him, it's too dangerous and risky."

"Isabella I don't care if the guy has a gun, knife, or a powerful whip. He has our pet and I won't rest until he's safe and sound. My summer won't be complete knowing he's in danger."

"But he disappears _everyday _and you don't seem too mind. You just get back with your plans like nothing happened."

"Yeah but this is _different._ This time I know he's in trouble and I am determined to get him back no matter what!" Isabella sighed, took the hat, and bent down to her dog.

"Pinky." She told the dog. "Sniff this to get the poacher's sent and lead us there; then we can hopefully rescue Perry."

"_Arf!_" The Chihuahua barked. The dog took one good sniff of Perry's hat. When she was done she began sniffing the ground. Isabella stood up. The dog lifted up her head.

"_Arf, arf_!" The tiny dog rushed off.

"Guys I think Pinky's onto something." Isabella observed. "_Come on_!" She and the boys ran after the Mexican dog. They all stopped when they saw Buford and Baljeet come into the backyard.

"Oh hi." Baljeet greeted them. "Whatha doin?"

"Buford, Baljeet!" Phineas said. "We're on a rescue mission. Perry's been platypus napped. Want to come?"

"That's too bad." Baljeet told him. "Who would kidnap a platypus like Perry?"

"We assume it's the guy with this fedora." Phineas grabbed the hat and showed it to his Indian friend. Baljeet looked at it.

"You mean Harrison Ford kidnapped Perry?"

"No just someone else with a fedora."

"It could be him. I mean you can't trust anybody when it comes to this. Ford may be the culprit."

"I doubt it. I'm getting his autograph when I see him after we find Perry I mean."

"Hmm, I don't know. We're just kids and if he's Ford you know how strong he is. We'll be cre…" Phineas went down on his knees.

_"Please_?!" Phineas begged. "This is my stepbrother's and my loveable pet Perry who we're talking about. The one who always come home safe and sound when our creations disappears. The one who chatters, the one who makes me feel better whenever I look at him when I'm depressed. Filled our sorrows when Bucky died, was there when we were mysteriously saved from our bus that was falling off that cliff. Sometimes he even participated in whatever we were doing. He's our pet and I love him." He stood up. "I won't rest until he's found, so who's with me?"

"I am." Ferb offered.

"I am." Isabella raised her hand.

"Me too." Baljeet decided. "I want to find Perry."

"I guess I'm in." Buford said. "Since I got nothing else better to do.'

"_Great_!" Phineas said, "We'll start our search right away." He looked around to see that Pinky wasn't with them. "Hey Isabella, where's Pinky?"

"Pinky." Wanda told the dog. Carl and I were with them. "I am going to go back to headquarters. In the mean time, you will go with Francis and Carl to go rescue Agent P."

_"Arf_!" The dog replied. Wanda patted the agent on the head. "Good. I know you'll do well. Good luck Agent Pinky." Wanda left as Pinky barked one last time and saluted.

We were about to leave when we bumped into Dr. D.

"Oh hello Francis, Pinky, and uh…"

"Carl." Carl told him.

"Carl right!" He said. "Whatever anyways how are you guys doing? I was just in the neighborhood and I saw you here so I…"

"You can't live without Agent P?" I guessed. Dr. D then broke out crying.

_"YES_!" He cried. "Of _course_ I can't live without my nemesis. Without him I'm nothing. I'll invent a killinator to kill myself if I can't be his nemesis again if I have to but I don't want to, so can I go with you guys and save my nemesis before something bad happens to my platypus nemesis?"

"Dr. D." "I never knew you felt this strongly about Agent P. You and him really love to hate each other don't you?"

"Well you know what they say; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. So can I come with you and save him please? He's my best frenemy." I looked at Agent Pinky.

"Should we?" I asked.

_"Arf!"_ The dog quickly replied.

"Okay Dr. D." I told him. "You can come." Dr. D excitedly went to our side as we started walking.

_"Yippeeeee_!" He cheered. "Oh thank you! You don't know what this means to me!"

"Constant pain for the rest of your life?" Carl assumed.

"Well yes, but it'll be pain of _joy,_ not hurt."

"Just don't do anything stupid." I told him.

"I won't!" He promised. "Geez you got nothing to worry, I won't!"

And here we are readers; back to where we started! Now it all makes sense doesn't it? If you are still confused to what the heck happened, you probably didn't listen or read it. I'm _not_ repeating myself. I may be old but I'm not _that _old that I repeat myself over and over again. Go back and reread it. I don't care if it takes you 90 more times to finally understand it; because I'm starting Chapter 2 right now rather you're ready or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Pinky_!" Isabella called. She and her friends were looking for the Chihuahua all over the backyard, all calling her name. Isabella looked behind the bushes.

_"Pinky_?" She asked. She left the bushes when Pinky wasn't there. "Pinky, where are you girl?"

_"Isabella_?" Phineas asked her. "Any luck?" Isabella shook sadly.

"No."

"Didn't you say Pinky love grilled cheese?"

"Uh Phineas." Baljeet told his friend. "How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for Pinky."

"But Pinky is a _dog_! If she eats human food she will…"

"That's it!" Isabella exclaimed. "Phineas you are a genius! We can make Grilled Cheese Sandwiches and Pinky will scamper by when she smells that aroma."

"Exactly." Isabella cheered.

_"Whoo hoo_! Let's get cooking!" All the kids except Baljeet, who was shocked they were doing this, stormed into the house.

"Doesn't anybody listen to Baljeet anymore?" Baljeet asked himself.

"Any minute now." Phineas said once they were outside with the sandwich. "She'll smell the aroma and bound right up here. Any moment now."

Buford looked at his watch from time to time. They waited some more

As they waited, Jeopardy music was playing. Buford eyed Baljeet who turned off the radio and put it away with a nervous smile.

"Sorry." He laughed nervously. They kept watching.

"This is boring!" Buford complained. "I want to do something. That mutt isn't coming; this is pathetic."

"But without Pinky, how are we going to track Perry?" Isabella wanted to know.

_"I know_!" Phineas snapped his fingers. "We'll make a Perry Tracking Devise! With it and the hat, Perry will be fond before dinner!" Everyone cheered.

"When life gives you lemons," Baljeet said. "Make lemonade."

"Exactly my friend." Phineas agreed.

"I'll get the Fireside Girls!" Isabella offered.

"You do that Izzy." Isabella sighed heavenly.

"_He called me Izzy_!"

"Whatever." Buford said. Isabella scowled at Buford, but went to get the girls.

"Let's get _crackin aklin_!" Phineas declared and he and his friends got to work when Isabella was back with the Fireside Girls.

Tears kept tearing down Perry's eyes and dropped to the floor.

Suddenly the platypus heard loud swacking sounds. He stood up and looked out of his cage putting his hands on the cage bars.

He saw his kidnapper, a muscle looking man with a mustard color mustache, strugleling to put a loud swacking Dodo into a cage across from Perry's.

"Stop your constant swacking!" The poacher commanded. Once the bird was inside, he closed the cage door and locked it. The man peered at the bird with a sinister smile and chuckle.

"Your locked up there tight birdie." He laughed. "You're not going anywhere." He then suddenly put his hands on Perry's. Startled, Perry fell on the floor. He laughed.

"You're not going anywhere ether platypus!" He released his hands off.

"Same thing goes for you darn animals!" He told the other cages. He walked away. "Nobody escapes the evil Richard Evelston!" He left the room.

Perry looked at the now sad Dodo as tears fell down from the bird's beak and onto the floor, sniffing. Perry felt bad for the Dodo; he tried to look for the key.

"If you're looking for the key, it's not here." A voice told him. Perry paused and looked at the cage to the left. It contained a little white kitten. "That evil man took it; there's no way we can get it now. It's hopeless; we're stuck in here forever." He then looked at the ground. "We'll never see our family/friends again. And I'll be homeless forever." The platypus looked at the sad kitten and looked at the beagle who talked in the cage next to the kitten's.

"Don't worry; we'll get out." He coaxed the kitten.

"You say that _everyday_." The kitten reminded the dog. "And we haven't gotten out. We tried everything but nothing; it's hopeless; I tell you, utterly hopeless."

"Not this time." The dog told the cat. "Because we got him and him!" He pointed his paw to Perry and looked at the Dodo.

_"So?"_ The feline asked. The dog looked back at the kitten.

"More buddies!" He replied.

"Yeah." The kitten rolled his eyes sarcastically. "_Woopee!_ What does that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is we have _another_, I mean _two _more animals that might have great ideas on busting us out of here! We'll be home by dinnertime, won't that be great?!" The kitten sighed. Then he looked at the beagle.

"You really think we'll get out Dexter?"

"I know so." The cat sighed again.

"Hope you're right this time." Dexter looked at Perry and the Dodo.

"We haven't introduced yet have we?" The dog greeted. "I'm Dexter and my friend is Snowflake. What are your guys' names?"

"Devon." The Dodo said. Dexter looked at Perry next.

"And you?" He asked the semi aquatic mammal. "What's your name?"

"Perry." Perry answered.

"Perry." Dexter repeated. "Well look here Perry; we're going to get out of here." He looked at all the animals. "We all are. Look here, if we all work together we can find a surefire way to escape. If we put our minds together, we can find a solution. We'll be free and do whatever we want, we can't lose."

"Easy for you to say." Devon murmured. "That poacher killed my only parents and I got nothing to get back too. I rather stay in here if you don't mind." The beagle, kitten, and platypus just looked at the depressed Dodo.

"Hey guys!" Irving greeted as he stepped into the backyard. "So what crazy invention are we making today?" Phineas and friends were putting screws in their invention.

"A Perry tracking devise." Phineas replied. "To track Perry down."

"But according to my fan books," Irving told them. "Perry disappears to a mysterious location everyday? So how is this big deal all of a sudden?"

"This is different. A poacher poached him today." Irving gasped.

"A _poacher?_" Phineas nodded. "Are you sure?" Phineas showed him the leather fedora.

"This is the only evidence we have. We think the poacher left this behind when he sacked Perry." Irving looked puzzled.

"Harrison Ford kidnapped Perry?" He wanted to know.

"No, no." Phineas answered. "Gosh why do people assume this? I'm sure Ford isn't the only person in the world owns a fedora."

"Besides." Ferb pointed out. "Ford didn't really own the hat; that was just a prop for the person who he played in those movies."

"Ferb's right." Phineas assured his friends.

"Of course he is." Irving agreed. "Ferb always is known for his words of wisdom." He then changed the subject. "So you guys need any help? I'm glad to be of assistance." Phineas stopped screwing and put his arm around his friend.

"_Great_!" Phineas said. "That'll help allot; the more the merrier."

"Great then I'm in. You won't be disappointed; I'll be looking for Perry red alert."

Phineas went back to help finishing the screwing with his stepbrother.

"Perfect; it's done!" Phineas said when the invention was complete. "Now we can find Perry; come on!" He looked at his devise. The pointy red arrow was pointing straight ahead. "He's due north; come on!" His friends followed as he led the way. They then bumped into Candace and Stacy.

"What are you up to?" Candace wanted to know. "Stacy and I are heading to the mall to try on clothes so I look good for Jeremy, and you two better not mess it up for me with one of your lamemo creations and what not's, capeech?"

"We're looking for Perry." Phineas explained. "Want to come?"

"Uh Phineas." Candace told him. "Perry disappears every single day, so why do you suddenly care?"

"This isn't like what we're used to Candace. This might be permanent if we don't do something."

"_Why_, are you playing hide and seek and he fond the ultimate hiding spot and now you can't find him?"

"No, he was poached by a poacher." Stacy gasped.

"Are you sure?" She wanted to know. By who?" Phineas showed them the hat.

"Well we don't know for certain but…" Stacy gasped again. "You mean Harrison Ford…?"

"Don't say it and no; I believe he's innocent." Stacy nudged her friend.

"Hey Candace, I think we should help don't you?" Candace put her hands on her hips.

"_No!_" She retorted. "Perry's probably fine. He's probably…somewhere. Phineas is probably just jinxing us to go so we'll go on a lamo adventure for nothing. I advised we go to the mall." Stacy eyed her friend.

_"Candace Gertrude Flynn_!" Stacy scolded. "Do you honestly care for Perry at all?!"

_"Stacy_!" Candace was shocked. "Of course I care about him. He's part of the family."

"Well you're not _showing _it."

"Stac I love him but we…"Stacy looked at Phineas.

"Of course we'll come."

"Excellent."

"But Stac we…." Stacy had her hand on her hip again. Candace looked at her then at all the kids. She sighed.

"Fine we'll go." She declared. The kids looked excited. "This better be worth it through."

"Don't worry." Phineas assured her. "It will." They then followed the boy and the search began.

"Don't worry pal." Phineas told himself. "No matter what it takes, we'll find you and bring you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We hid behind some bushes in front of a cottage.

"So this is where Agent P is being held captive?" Carl questioned.

"_Arf_!" Pinky replied.

"I wonder how we're going to get inside of there." The dog thought about this, then came up with a brilliant plan.

"Um are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dr. D asked the dog.

""That while Agent P is away, nothing can stop you in taking over the Tri State Area?" Carl guessed.

_"No_!" Dr. D told him. "You know I can't do that without my nemesis stopping me first. Anyways my plan is that we blow up the cottage with TNT!" He laughed evilly.

"But wouldn't that get rid of Agent P _and _of the other captives as well?" Dr. D looked at my intern.

"Okay seriously, you do know that I'm evil don't you?"

"Well yes but…"

"Well there you go! As long as Agent P is out of this word_, I don't care_!" Dr. D laughed again.

"Dr. D." I reminded him. "We want to _save _Agent P so he can be your foe again, not destroy him. We need to save him first, and _then_ you can try to destroy him!"

"_Blah, blah, blah_!" Dr D retorted. "Don't need to nag me Francis; I wasn't going to destroy the cottage; I swear. _Sheech,_ seriously can't you people take a joke? I was only kidding."

_"Sure you were!"_ Carl blurted out sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

_"Shut it Dr. Coconut_!" Dr D shouted and pointed at Carl. Carl didn't say another word.

"Anyways." I turned to Agent Pinky. "What is this plan of yours?" Agent Pinky grinned to herself.

"Uh oh." Dr. D observed. "There's that look again. Perry used that on me before when I begged him to show me where my keys were. I had to entertain him with a juggling act that made me look foolish, and beg him one last time until he finally showed me where my keys were, under his cute webbed platypus foot. This can't be good."

_"AHHHHH_!" Dr. D screamed when he looked down at his dress. So this is your plan?! I'm in a dress! Hmmm, does this dress make my butt look big?" Carl snickered.

"It sure does!" He laughed. "You look funny in a dress!" He snickered some more. I eyed him.

"Well I wouldn't be laughing Carl." I told him. "After all you are in a gloom outfit." Carl looked down at himself and screamed as he was indeed in a groom outfit.

"I married to Heinz Doofenscriz?!"

"Uh, just out of curiosity," Dr. D said to Pinky. "I don't have to kiss Carl do I?"

"Yeah." Carl added. "A kiss from Dr. D." He looked disgusted. "GROSS!!!!"

"That's what Vanessa says all the time when I kiss her." Dr, D informed. "That it grosses her out. But I agree, I will _never_ locked lips with you _ever_! That just plain wrong!"

"Not to mention creepy."

"Yeah that too."

"Okay," I told the two, straitening my bowtie. I was in a tux with a flower pinned in my shirt. "Dr. D, your name is Phyllis, Carl is Simon, and I am Albert."

"Why am I Phyllis?" Dr. D questioned. "Why not Rebecca or Brianna or Shirley or…"

"You just are, okay?"

"Um sir." Carl told me. "I can understand Dr. D, but is making up mine and your names all that necessary? I mean…"

"Carl." I told him. "Who's the boss?"

"Well you are sir but…"

"Then what I say _goes,_ capeech?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's move! _Hup, hup, hup_!" We all went to the entrance.

Richard Evilston was reading a magazine and drinking coffee in his chair when the doorbell rang. He quickly bolted out of his seat.

"I wonder who that can be." He said. "I hope it's not another lame Foreside girl selling cookies; I hate it when people trespass on my property, espciaily kids," He hung up the keys before he left the room. He looked at the caged animals.

"And don't think about escaping." He warned. "Because _I'll_ know and you'll get it _big time_!" He slammed the door shut behind him.

"I don't want any stupid cookies!" A muscular man with a yellow mushe barked when he opened the door. As soon as he knew it was us he calmed down. "Oh I see. How can I help you?"

There was silence for a moment then I stepped on Dr. D's foot.

_"Hello_!" I stepped on his foot again. "Oh err," He cleared his throat and changed his voice to a female's. "Oh hello young man, I'm Phyllis." He held Carl's hand. "And this is my darling husband Simon."

"And I'm Simon's dad, Albert." I told him.

"What happened to _my_ parents?" Dr. D wanted to know.

"They died remember? They died in that plane crash on the way to your wedding yesterday."

_"Oh yeah_!" Dr. D turned to the muscular man and gave a girly giggle. "Simon and I just married today."

"Uh…congratulations?" The man looked puzzled. Then he looked serious. "Why are you here?"

"Oh well you see, our pet platypus was at our wedding and he saw a butterfly flutter pass, and he ran after it. We were just wondering if he went here and can we please have him back? Simon and I just can't do our honeymoon without him. So, do you have him?"

"Yeah I have him." The man answered. "But you can't have him. So, good day."

"_Wait!"_ Dr. D shouted before the man could close the door.

_"What_?!"

"Um…I,I,I,I,I…."

"Go and find Agent P.!" I whispered to Pinky. The dog saluted and dashed off. "Go dog _go_!"

"I,….." Dr. D stammered.

"I don't have time for this." The man said and closed the door. I glared at Dr. D.

"_What?!"_ Dr. D wanted to know, using his normal voice again. "I didn't know what to say alright?"

"Dr. D." I told him. "Have you ever heard of the word 'improvising'?"

"Yes I have." He answered. "I'm not an idiot, sheech! I just didn't want to say something stupid that's all."

"Okay." I said. "You're forgiven for now."

"Oh goody!!" He clapped. Then he looked at me. "You know I must rather have been one of those Fireside girls selling cookies then being married to Carl. Everybody loves cookies!"

"Well too bad. Pinky chose it not me. The damage is done. Besides right away he yelled he didn't want any cookies so we wouldn't have gotten as far."

"We never got as far in this situation ether."

"Oh, point taken."

_"Perry, Perry_!" Pinky barked as he bounded up to their cages. "Thank goodness I found you!"

"_Pinky!"_ Perry shouted with rejoice. "Boy am I glad to see you. How did you find me?"

"Wanda sent me." Pinky exclaimed. "With that crazy insane nemesis of yours, Carl, and Major Monogram. I sniffed your hat real good and poof! Here I am, out to rescue you."

"Glad you're a dog then."

"Yeah I guess it helps to have such a good nose."

_"Hay!"_ Dexter barked. Pinky and Perry looked at the beagle. "You have a fedora on your head. I heard of those, you must be a secret agent!"

"Why yes, yes I am!"

_"Wicked_! That's so awesome! Now we defiantly can get out knowing there's an agent on our side!"

"I'm a secret agent too." Perry admitted. Dexter's jaw dropped.

_"No way_, Perry that's so cool! Now I know we can get out!"

"But he's in a cage like we are." Snowflake said to his friend. "How can he be an agent if he's in a cage, not a good one." Pinky growled at the cat.

"Oh _please!_" Perry told them. "I have gotten into all sorts of traps this summer, I'm used to them. We can get out."

"_How?"_ Perry looked at the Mexican dog.

"Pinky." The platypus pointed at the keys on the wall. "Can you get those keys on the wall and release me?"

"_Sure!_" The dog volunteered. The chihuahua went to where the keys were hanging on the wall, grabbed the keys in his mouth, and threw it toward Perry's cage. Perry grabbed them, put them in the lock, and opened it. He was free!

"Now for your guys." He said. He went to unlock the dodo's, cat's, and the beagle's. They went out.

_"Thanks Perry_!" The beagle thanked the platypus. "I knew you weren't a bad platypus."

"An agent's job is never done." Perry said, smiling, Pinky growled as Snowflake came out of his cage. The cat trembled in fear. Perry ran between them looking stern at Pinky.

_"Pinky no_!" He told the tiny dog. "He's my new friend. He just wants to get out like we do." Pinky stopped growling.

"Okay," He said and showed his teeth again. "But I still don't trust him."

""Now we got to get out of here so we can be free, and the humans can arrest this bad man. Come on Devon!" The dodo just stayed put, not budeging an inch.

"You can go." He told them. "But I'm not taking any chances with humans ever again." The animals looked shocked.

_"What!_?" Perry went towards Devon. "Look Devon, not all humans are bad. Now come on, let's go before…"

_"Going somewhere_?" They herd a familiar sinister voice. They looked up, it was Richard!" They all ran for cover except Devon. Richard grabbed them all. "I think not!" He put them all back into their cages. He looked at the trembling Pinky.

"Awe look, I brought you another friend. You should thank me." He took the keys from the floor and went to the exit. "Stupid creepy bride and husband, always abandoning their pets like that. Oh well, not my problem!" He closed the door.

"Now how are we going to get out?" Snowflake asked. The animals except Devon thought and thought about this but had no clue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, this is where the Perry Tracker is saying that Perry is here?" Phineas asked his stepbrother. Ferb looked at the devise one last time and nodded. He put it away, and then the friends gazed up at the cottage.

"So how are we going to get inside?" Baljeet wanted to know.

"Easy!" Buford cried out. "We go and knock on the door, ask him if he has our ducky friend, and if he says no, we'll know he's lying and then I'll give him one of my famous black eyes." The friends all looked at him.

"Uh Buford?" Baljeet asked. "Is violence you answer to everything?"

"Yes it is my friend, yes it is." He grabbed Baljeet's shirt collar, and leaned in his face. "Unless you have a better idea shorty huh? Is your idea better then mine?!" He was about to punch him. Baljeet defended himself.

"No, no!" He cried. "I don't have an idea. Please, put me down until we find Perry. I beg of you!" Buford calmed down and released him.

"You're lucky small fry, for now."

"_Yay!"_

"No, no guys let think." Phineas told them. "Buford, with no violence."

"Aw man!" Buford said disappointed. "Just like Halloween, you're no fun Dinner Bell." The kids all thought a while. Phineas then snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He exclaimed. He toughed Isabella's soldier. "Isabella, prepare to sell some Fireside Girl Cookies." Isabella smiled.

"_Oh yes_!" She saluted. "Everyone loves cookies!" Then she shouted to the girls. "Huddle up troop, we got some cookies to sell!" The girls got a wagon full of cookies, and followed by Isabella, went to the door. Isabella then rang the doorbell.

_"For Pete sakes_!" Richard said. He put down his newspaper, got up from his chair, and left the kennel area. "First that coco family, now what? This better be good." He opened the font door.

"Okay Ferb, whenever that door opens, you rush inside and find our pets!" Phineas said. Ferb gave a thumbs up to his stepbrother. The kids all watched as a man appeared from the door.

_"Yes?"_ He asked.

"I'm raising money for my troop." Isabella exclaimed. "Would you like some Fireside Girl Cookies?" Richard shut the door in Isabella's face.

"Well that wasn't nice." Phineas observed.

"Maybe he didn't understand." Grethen said.

"Go on try again!" Milly urged. Determined, Isabella tried again. The door reopened.

_"What?!"_ Richard commanded.

"Sir, we really need the money." Isabella told him. "So, we'll gladly be pleased if you buy our cookies."

"No."

"But why?"

"Because I hate Fireside Girl cookies!" The girls gasped.

"Maybe we should recite the Fireside Girl Pledge." Adyson suggested.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Holly agreed. Isabella was determined; she dropped the wagon handle, and saluted with the girls as they recited.

"On my honor," They recited in unison. "I will try to serve the all mighty creator and my country. To help people at all times. And to live by the FSG law. I will…"

"_Psst_ Ferb." Phineas whispered to him. "I think it's a great time for you to sneak in now." Ferb agreed. He went quietly to the side, crept his way, and tiptoed inside.

Once in, he looked at all the rooms. Fir a small cottage, it sure had lots of rooms. Ferb looked at his friends as they urged him to go on. He looked again.

His gaze fell upon an room with the door open. He looked at his friends again who were still urging him to go in. Thinking fast, the British kid took a chance and went inside.

"And to be a sister to every Fireside Girl." The girls finished. Isabella grabbed a box on the wagon.

"So will you donate?" Isabella asked. "Can we please offer you a box of cookies?" The girl smiled politely.

"_NO_!" Richard screamed. "I hate cookies, Fireside Girls, and kids!" The kids all gasped. "I will _never_ buy one of those nasty stuff you call food. Now, good day and get off my lawn!" With that, he slammed the door shut.

"_Harsh!_" Phineas commented. Isabella looked crushed.

"I-I don't get it." She said. She looked at the box. "I never got let down before in my entire life."

"Isabella." Holly sounded worried. Isabella hugged the box tight. Her voice trembled in with her tears. "Maybe I'm not fit to be here anymore. I'm not fit to be leader. I'm not fit to sell, but most importly…." She took off her sash and cap. Her friends gasped as she threw them on the ground. "I'm not fit to be a Fireside Girl anymore." She looked at the ground, depressed. Phineas came and comforted her.

"There, there Isabella." He coaxed. "I think you're a great Fireside Girl. Now I may not know much about girls, but ether way, giving up isn't going to cut it! Now let me see that frown turned upside down so I know you mean business. Come on Isabella, just turn that…"

"Phineas." Isabella sighed sadly. "Don't solace me. I know I messed everything up."

"What are you _talking about_?! You didn't mess anything up."

"Yes, I did." She covered her wet face with her hands. "I'm the _worst_ Fireside Girl in history!"

_"Awe, Isabella_!" She then ran off crying. She ran to a bush and sat down, her tears making little puddles in the grass.

"Poor Isabella." Candace observed. "It's a shame to have little girls dreams crushed."

"I know how she feels." Stacy observed. "To have all of your hard work fail."

"This is making me sad." Irving sniffed. "This is so sad to resist!" Irving cried on Baljeet's solider. Baljeet patted him.

"_There, there_." He consoled.

_"Wimp!"_ Buford said.

Phineas went by Isabella's side and sat by her.

"_Isabella."_ He said to her. Isabella looked at him. "Listen, I know that losing sucks sometimes. You gave it your best and that all that counts. I bet the founder of this organization will be proud! He stood up. "So put a smile on and forget about this. There'll be plenty others to deliver too. So what you say, give up or be happy that you tried?" Isabella got up and kissed Phineas on the cheek. Phineas rubbed where she had kissed him.

"Well that was awkward." He spoke.

_"Thanks Phineas_." An excited Isabella twilled around. "I feel mush better now." She went to the wagon. "From now on, I'll be the best Fireside Girl I can be!" Her friends all cheered, except Buford.

Perry saw Ferb enter the room. He went up and went to the cage door. The boy looked around. Perry chatted for his attention. Ferb looked at him and grabbed the keys off the wall. He went towards the cages and unlocked Perry's cage. The animals got up and went out as Ferb unlocked all of their cages. He patted them all. The boy smiled and stroked his pet's chin.

"We were really worried about you buddy." Perry chattered happily. The boy stood up. "Well come on, let's get out before…" Suddenly they saw Richard breathing heavily at the door.

"Who the devil are you?" He demanded to know. He clenched so hard that his mug smashed in pieces. "What are you doing to my animals!? Get out of here!" The man went towards Ferb. Ferb tried to run, but the man grabbed him with his big muscles. Perry's mouth fell agape as he saw the horrible sight of his struggling owner. Richard went towards the window, and opened it.

"Get out here your stupid kid!" He dropped the kid outside and shut the door. He turned to face the animals.

_"Now you_!" The animals all tried to run, but Richard grabbed them all, and returned them back to their cages, and relocked them.

"Now if you all run off again," He told them. "You'll all be hanging dead on top of my fireplace." He laughed as he went towards the door, opened it, and shut it behind him.

"That kid shouldn't have come." Devon scoffed. The animals looked at him. "Serves him right helping us try to escape, what a _waste_ of time." He then laid down, and fell asleep. Perry looked at the full moon outside the window.

"Oh Phineas," He said sadly. "I wish I was with you instead of this awful dump. He sighed, and wiped away his upcoming tears.

"_Perry?"_ Dexter asked the sad platypus that evening. "Why did you just let that man take that kid away?" I mean, you said you were a really cool agent. Why did you not rescue him?" Perry sighed sadly.

"He's my owner okay? And he and my other owners, and all of their friends never knew that I had a double life as a secret agent."

"Well, why don't you let them know your secret then? I most certainly would." Perry sighed again.

"It not that easy as it seems." Dexter looked confused.  
"What you mean?" Perry stood up and faced him.

"Look Dex, if I reveal my secret to them, then they might blab it to the world."

"Then you're be famous!"

"No, no listen! If anyone finds out my biggest secret, I'll be no longer an agent. I'll get fired, and no longer Agent P; I'll just be a normal platypus."

"And that's a problem?"

"Well if you know anything about platypi, you'll know that they don't do much. To be a butt kicking agent was my _dream._ I didn't want to be an average ordinary platypus and do nothing all day but depend on people for food and comfort; I wanted more then that. I wanted to have a life filled with action, excitement, and adventurous. I wanted to be special, not just sit back and watch the action unfold in front of me."

"Look, I know what you're doing is exciting and all, but isn't it also dangerous? I mean, isn't it kind of risky?"

"True, but I like it. Look, life is full of risks everywhere and you have to take them rather you're scared or not. You have to roll with the punches, go with the flow if you know what I mean."

"I hear you." The beagle sat down. "Perry, I won't tell your secret, honest I won't. I think what you're doing is super great, and I hate to take that away from you." Perry smiled.

"Thanks but humans won't understand you anywhere. All they can hear is you barking. They'll have no clue what you're saying. You can tell them anything you wish, and they won't understand."

"Well if I _could_ talk human; I still will keep your secret no matter what." Perry smiled again.

_"Thanks_!"

"Don't mention it! That what friends do, keep other's deepest darkest secrets. It'll just be between you and me buddy." Perry just looked at his friend with his smile.

_"Ferb, Ferb_!" Phineas cried as he and his friends came rushing to the fallen boy. "You okay?" Ferb just ground.

"We need to call 911." Isabella assured them. They all nodded.

"Don't worry Ferb," Phineas told his stepbrother. Ferb was now on a stretcher carried by two nurses. "You're be 100% better in no time; I just know it." They carried him away, and drove off.

"Phineas, Candace spoke up. "I'm glad you didn't play Doctor on Ferb and build you own clinic. For these kinds of things, you better just leave it to the professionals."

"I'm just surprised that nobody asked if he was too young to make that call." All of them just looked at her.

"Well _duh Stac_, everybody knows you're never too young or old too call 911." Candace told her friend. "I thought you would've known that."

"I did know that."

"Then why did you sound like you didn't know."

"I don't know. I guess so many people ask that question, that it just seems natural you know."

"I guess you have a good point there."

"Don't I always?"

"_Poor poor, Ferb_." Baljeet said. "We'll miss him dearly when he's in the hospital."

_"I know_!" Phineas said. "We should have a welcome home party for him, Pinky and Perry."

"Wow." Baljeet exclaimed. "Helping three birds learn how to fly all at once. _Brillant!"_ Buford grabbed his collar.

"_No, no, dirt bag_!" He said. "Its kill three birds with one stone_, you got that_?"

"_Awe,_ but killing is not very nice."

"And when do I care about nice?"

"Uh, not very often?"

"_Exactly!_" He sat Baljeet down.

"We should get the supplies." Phineas said. "Come on guys, the police will take care of the Perry." He and his friends ran back home.

"Okay, so tomorrow we decorate." Phineas told Isabella from his bedroom window.

"The Fireside Girls, me, and all our friends, will be here at nine." Isabella told him and she dashed off to her house.

"Excellent." Phineas closed his window and hopped into bed. He laid on his pillow.

"_Perry, Pinky, Ferb."_ He said to himself. "No matter what state you're all in right now, don't give up hope. You'll all be home soon, you're see." With that, the boy shut off his lamp, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Poor Perry," Dr. D said as we trailed back home. "He might be in that one better place in the sky where I won't try to destroy him anymore" With slump soldiers, the doctor sighed sadly. "I'll miss my nemesis." He began to cry.

"_Ah Doof,"_ Carl said, and went over to the sad doctor. "There, there. He's just a platypus." I looked at him, shocked to what my intern said.

_"Just a platypus_?!" I cried out. "_Just a platypus_?! Heaven's no Carl! Agent P was more then just a platypus. He was a prized, loyal, trustworthy agent that no matter how big a problem he was in, he always found a way out of it. He never was afraid to accept a challenge. He always stayed put until his mission was completely accomplished. For a platypus, he had some real courage just like any agent other agent has. He was a true agent, right Carl? _Carl?"_ I turned to face him. He had burst into tears just like Dr. D.

"It's _true_!" Carl blurted out. "Agent P was mush more then a platypus agent; he had strong blood in him as well!" He and Dr. D cried on each other's soldiers. I turned and huffed.

"Hmm, a bunch of crybabies if you ask me." But just soon after I said that, I found myself sniffing sadly as I wiped away my own tears.

"Agent P will be treasured dearly." I sobbed. I then looked up at a photo shop in front of us. Near the store was a mailbox.

"Oh look." I told them, lightening up. "A photo shop."

"This is a bad time to be pointing that out sir." Carl told me. He and Dr. D have ceased crying. "When we were sobbing about Agent P just now."

"I'll buy a gold frame to put Agent P's picture in it to always remember him by." I headed towards the store. Carl followed me. We were about to go in when Dr. D rushed passed us.

"_Wait!"_ He screeched. We halted as he hugged the nearby mailbox.

"Uh Dr. D," I informed him, "I don't think writing a letter to Agent P will solve this. He's gone and nothing can be done. Writing a letter will be a waste."

"Why are you hugging that mailbox like it was your baby?" Carl wanted to know. "It's just a mailbox."

_"Just a mailbox_?" Dr. D got up, and faced Carl. "Look bucko, this mailbox may be just a plain ordinary mailbox to you but for me, it's much more then that."

"What's so special about it?" Carl asked.

"For your information, this mailbox is the same Perry the Platypus hid behind on our very first day we met and became enemies."

"The exact same?" Carl asked. He looked at it. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure! I may be a little clueless at times, but this is different. This time I'm positive it's the one when I first met him."

"Well, if you're sure." I then offer my hand to Dr. D's. "Come." I told him. "There's nothing we can do now. We can get the frame anther time." The doctor hesitated a moment, then finally grabbed a hold of my hand and got up. We then made our descent.

Dr. D looked back one last time at the mailbox, then sighed sadly and continued on. A song went through his head.

"_I was an evil scientist who was always alone. No one to share my evil plans. I given up and just packed my bags home until you showed up. When you kicked me, I knew just what to do._

_ "Seconds flat we were fighting all the time. Then immediately I knew, you were my nemesis and you'll always be mine.'_

_ "I trap you everyday. But still you found a painful way of making me pay. I'll never forget, you're my best nemesis'_

_ 'At times when things seem chaotic for me, even though we're enemies, you always helped me through. When I'm in danger of something much bigger, you always seem to save me all the time. When I look at you, I just know. You're my best nemesis. Even though we'll foes, you always save me when times are rough. I'll never forget, you saving me, then I knew. You're more then just my foe. You'll my best nemesis.'_

_ 'You're my best nemesis. Yeah, you're my best namesisssssssss_."

I turned to see as tears rolled down his cheeks as we all moved on.

"I should've done something." Perry said at last. "I'm a _secret agent_ gosh darn it, if I reacted when Ferb was here, we would all of been out of here. We would all be home safe and sound with the people that we love and care about. This is my fault, I shouldv'e attacked Richard and Ferb didn't have to suffer and now he's in the hospital because of me. I feel like I'm a bad pet." Perry sighed sadly. "Why didn't I react when I had the chance? _Why, why, why_?!"

"Perry, you're not a bad pet." Dexter informed him. "You're one of a kind."

"I guess but I should've attacked him instead of going in my dumb helpless platypus state."

"Perry, you told me that if you ever revealed your secret to anyone, you will be reassigned, you told me you'll get fired if anyone finds out."

True, but I should've taken that risk."

"What you mean?" Perry looked at the beagle sad eyed.

"Because if I did Ferb would've been safe, now Ferb is suffering because of me."

"What about your job?"

"I don't care if I lost my job at this point; my family is way more important and I..." He looked back down and sighed. "I love them, and I would do _anything_ to save them, even if it means losing my job. I would still have my family, and _nothing_ can take me away from that."

"_Wow,_ you really love and care for them don't you?" Perry looked at the dog and nodded.

"Isabella must be heartbroken, having no clue where I am right now." Pinky said and laid on his paws. "I wish I was home with her instead of here." A tear fell from the Mexican dog's cheek, and fell on the floor of the cage.

"Why do you care about them?" Devon wanted to know. "They're just a bunch of stupid, coldhearted human beings who might neglect you guys one day. I say if you guys are smart, you're stay _far _away from those beasty humans!" The rest of the animals gasped. Pinky stood up. The platypus glared at the Dodo.

"Devon, how can you _say that_?!" Perry snapped. "We all _love _our humans dearly. Why can't you just accept that?"

"They may love you at first, but then they'll neglect you, and leave you all alone. I say _good riddance humans_!"

"Devon, not _all _humans are bad. Our humans will _never _do those nasty things to us, _ever!_"

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes I'm positive_!"

"Devon why so cold hearted?" Dexter wanted to know.

"Yeah, why so mean?" Snowflake added.

"_Nothin_'! I just hate humans is all."

"Any reason?"

_"Nope_!"

"There's _always_ a reason Devon." Perry told him. "What do you have against humans huh?" Devon eyed Perry and swacked angrily at him.

"Look it's _none_ of your business!" The bird yelled.

"I think you should tell us what's this about Devon, and maybe we can help you." The Dodo sighed and sat back down. "I doubt it, but if you guys won't shut up about it, I'll tell you." The animals all got situated as they heard Devon's tale.

"It all started long ago." Devon started. "My parents were teaching me how to hunt, when it happened. We heard gunshots. Quails flew rapidly at great speed everywhere. My dad told us to flee away as fast as we could. I wanted to stay behind and see what the commotion was about but my mom told me no. We ran to the nearest thicket until we heard another gunshot. We all ran until I heard my parents screaming. I turned around to see the awful sight; the poacher had them in nets! I tried to get my parents free, but then the man slapped me away. I hit my head on a nearby rock and fell unconscious. When I woke up, my parents were being taken away! I tried to stop it, but the black smoke that flew out of the truck slowed me down. When the smoke cleared, my parents were no longer in sight. I called them but no matter what I did, there never came back. I never saw my parents ever again."

"And _that i_s why I am now no longer trusting humans, because of that one terrible day, I wish never happened in my lifetime."

_"So sad_." Snowflake complimented. "I _never_ thought you went through all that. How _awful!"_

"That is sad." Perry agreed. "But that's no excuse for never ever trusting humans again." Devon sneered.

"Look, I made a vow to never trust humans again, and I attend to keep my word!"

"Okay, but I think you're making a _huge_ mistake. Humans can save your life sometimes." Devon sneered as he sat down.

_"Humph_!" He muttered to himself. "What do they see about humans that I can't?! Humans are nothing more then beasts that'll only cause you pain and hurt. _Hmmm,_ they must be blind if they can't see that." The Dodo shut his eyes and went to sleep, thinking about what Perry had said.

Later, when everyone was sleeping, Perry awoke to a sudden freighted noise. The platypus strached and yawned, and arose from his spot. He looked out to see what the commotion was. He froze when he saw the white kitten, struggling afraid in his sleep.

_Snowflake must be having a bad dream_ Perry thought. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw that Dexter was up on his feet to.

"Must be having that dream again." Dexter observed.

"What dream?" Perry wanted to know. "Has he had this dream before?" Dexter looked at the concerned platypus and nodded.

"Yeah, he had this dream before."

"Can you tell me what's it about?"

"Oh sure." Perry listened as the beagle told the story.

"Well you see," Dexter began. "Snowflake wasn't always a stray. He used to have a really nice family. Snowflake loved and cared for his family as they did with him. They had so much fun together, until that tragic cal day came along."

"What happened?" The platypus asked.

"A fire broke out, and burned their entire home. The family got out but all of them were injured in the fire. The medics came and took them all to the hospital.'

"Snowflake was in a cast but healed quickly. He went to check up on his family when he heard the awful news. His entire family, all of them, was dead.' Perry gasped.

_"That's awful_!" He cried.

"I know. Snowflake was so heartbroken that he ran from the hospital, found a safe spot outside, and just cried."

"And poor snowflake here has had the same dream ever since."

_"Gosh_." Perry said and looked at the kitten. "So young and having to experience that, poor kitty."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"What about you? Don't your have a family?"

The beagle shook his head sadly.

"Sadly no." He replied. "I want to, but I have been a stray all my life." Perry hesitated at the sad dog a moment.

"Well, let's both get a good night sleep. Maybe tomorrow we'll get out of here." He and the dog then yawned, and fell back asleep.

The next morning, all of the animals awake at once. Perry went over to Snowflake.

"Hay snowflake." He told the kitten. "Dexter told me about your dream last night. I'm so sorry to hear about your family, it must be tough on you."

"Thanks." The cat said. "And it has been tough on me, I missed them all dearly."

"I bet you do. I can't imagine a life without my owners, Phineas and Ferb." Then the platypus changed the subject.

_"Man_, I wish I had my fedora." He said. "Then I could slice all of your guys out." Pinky then slapped his head with realization.

"_Stupid me!"_ He said. The animals looked up at him as he took of his leather hat. "Since I'm from the O.W.C.A. like Perry is. I also got the same fedora that Perry has."

"You mean we could escape all this time?" Devon commanded. "Why didn't you tell us?" The dog nervously laughed.

"I guess with all this going on, I must have forgotten." The animals, except Perry, all groaned.

"_Hey knock it off_!" Perry scolded. "It doesn't matter! The important thing is now that we can all be free of this place, right?" The animals agreed as Pinky turned his fedora into a blade, and sliced himself out.

"Now for your guys." He said. He freed all of his friends. He then put got turned of the blades, and out his hat back on. The door then opened.

The animals turned to see Richard in the doorway.

"_You!_" The poacher snapped. Seeing their chance, the animals all bolted towards the door, and into the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They ran and ran, with the poacher behind them with his gun. He fired it. The animals all still ran for their lives.

"I always hate gunshots!" Snowflake confessed. "They're so loud and scary." Another gunshot.

"Well, I'll protect you always!" Promised Dexter. "No need to fear!" The cat looked at the beagle and smiled.

"Thanks Dexter." He compliniminted. "You're a true pal."

"Don't mention it, _anytime!"_ More gunshots.

When they passed the photo shop with the mailbox by it, Perry quickly skitted to a halt. The animals all bumped into him. Perry stared at the mailbox.

"What's wrong Perry?" Pinky asked.

"_Yeah_!" Dexter added. "Why the holdup?"

_"Hang on_!" Perry told them. "I think I've been here before." Snowflake looked back. Richard was on their trail! The cat quickly looked back.

_"The poacher's coming_!" The kitten cried. "_Hurry!_"

"Can you hurry this up?" Dexter said. "We got to run!"  
"_That's it!"_ Perry cried out, snapping his fingers. The platypus walked over to the mailbox.

_"What's it_?" Snowflake wanted to know.

"This mailbox is the exact same that I hid behind where my nemesis and I first met! It's the birthplace of our rival and it's still here, in great condition!"

"Uh that's great Perry," said Devon. "But can we go, like _NOW_?!"

"_WAIT!_!" Pinky shouted. The tiny dog stepped forward, and sniffed the mailbox. "I think I smell something familiar." Perry leaned over to the dog.

"_Really_?" He asked. "What do you smell?"

"_Monogram! Carl! Dr. Doofenskirz_!"

"Uh.. that's Doofens_mirz!"_

_"Follow me guys_!" With that all the animals run after Pinky with the poacher at close range.

"_This way_!" Perry shouted when just ahead of them at the Dansville Park, sitting on a bench was Major Monogram, Carl, and his nemesis.

"We're almost there!" Pinky cried. "I knew my nose would lead us to the right place!" The animals ran to them.

"I miss Perry," Dr. D still cried holding a picture frame of his nemesis. "He was like a son to me."

"Very awkward if he was your son." I added. "Since he's a platypus, and he had to be your hated son."

"Very true." Dr. D agreed. "That would be very weird _if _he were."

"Just like that story where the humans accidently got a crocodile for a son!" Carl chipped in. We looked at him, Carl shushed up. Dr. D hugged the picture frame up close and cried into it. "_Poor Perry_! I miss him _terribly!_ I don't know what I'll do without him!" He cried, and then heard a welcoming excited chatter. Carl and I both looked up started.

"What was that?" Carl wanted to know. I shrugged.

"I mean I can still here that platypus chatter he makes." Dr D. sadly tried to badly imitate Agent P's chatter.

"Pinky then barked.

"What's going on?" Carl asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. Then we heard a squawk, another bark, and a meow.

_"Cats? Birds? Another dog?"_ I asked. "I don't get this at all. Usually the pets at this park are well behaved." We all heard them all again. We all turned, excited about the oncoming animals.

"_Pinky_!" Carl cheered, welcoming the tiny dog.

_"Perry_!" The doctor shouted with rejoice as the platypus rammed into him. He fell down, but he didn't care, he was just happy to see this semi-aquatic mammal again. "At last, I have my frienemy again! You do not know how mush I missed you!"

_"And pets we never saw before_!" I welcomed the newcomers. "Where you come from?" Then we all heard a gunshot. All of us fell dead silent as we saw the man with the gun step foreword.

"I'll be taking my animals back if you don't mind." He sneered.

_"Hey!_ I know you; you refused to let us take back what was ours!" Dr. D said to him.

_"Yours_?! What was yours is now _mine_! I like them back if you don't mind." I stepped up.

"You can't have them!" I told him. "And poaching is against the law here in case you didn't know. We can call the police and will!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" He motioned the animals to come. "Come on; I won't hurt ya's!" The animals stayed put. "_Come on_!" Still not coming. He fired his gun madly. "_Come on you stupid animals_!" Perry burst forward, on his two feet.

"Oh, you're sending a stupid mindless platypus to fight me? This will be easy." Pinky went foreword, hat on head, growling.

"Oh a tiny purse dog and a platypus? I'm equally scared now!" The rest of the angry animals stepped forward, eyes on the poacher. Perry then showed the man the badge. The man looked at it and laughed.

"_O.W.C.A_?" He roared. "Organization without a Cool Acronym? That's a stupid name for an agency; it's Pathetic! Whoever came up with that name lost their brains for sure!" We gasped. I was insulted. This man must be stopped!

_"ATTACK_!" I commanded. Agent P and the animals tackled the man to the ground. The man got up, grabbing his gun, and pointed it at Agent P.

_"Stand back_!" He ordered. "Or I'll shoot starting with this platywuss! You can't be agents; you're just a bunch of stupid animals!" He got ready to pull the trigger.

"You're _bye-bye_ ducky thing!" Pinky strolled up to him and bit him on the rear as he fired. Agent P jumped out of the way. The man screamed.

"Get off your stupid dog!" He slapped Pinky away hard. Pinky laid on the ground. We all gasped. The man then sacked up the Dodo when we were all in shock. Pinky got up and shook off.

The Dodo squawked loudly.

_"Shut up you stupid bird_!" He was about to set him on his truck when I came up to him and punched him in the face. He fainted. I went over to the bird, helping him free.

"Don't worry, little fella." I told him. "You'll be out soon" I got him out and held him. _"See_? What I tell ya? _Nice and easy_." I set him on the ground. The bird looked surprised.

_"Here kitty kitty_!" The man cornered Snowflake! The kitten had no where to run! He shook with fear. "Don't worry, I won't kill ya!" He was about to grabbed the frightened cat when Dexter burst out. The beagle growled, baring his teeth. The man snicker to himself, then tried grabbing the two. Perry saw this, and tackled Richard to the ground. Snowflake couldn't believe it!

"Y-you saved me!" He said.

"Well _of course_ I did!" Dexter replied. "I told you I would, didn't I?" The silk colored kitten rubbed himself on the dog, purring.

"Somebody needs to call the police." Carl informed us.

"I think someone _did_." Dr. D. said.

_"What_?!" Sure enough as we turned around, there was the police! The police walked towards us.

"Who called you?" I asked an officer as he put handcuffs around the ceramal's wrists. "How did you know to come? We didn't call you." The officer looked at me.

"A little boy did." He answered. "By the name of Phineas Flynn, know him?

_"Nope_!" I shrugged. "I don't know any Phineas Flynn." I looked at Agent P. "Do you Agent P?" The platypus nodded. "But apparently Agent P does." The officer bent down to the platypus.

"Is he your owner little guy?" Again, Agent P nodded. The officer patted the mammal's head. "Don't worry we're get your home." The police man then stood up.

"How odd." He pondered. "He told me his pet was named Perry, not Agent P."

"Oh well," I nudged my intern on the soldiers.

_"Hey!"_ My intern shouted.

"Carl here likes agent movies and since that platypus winds up at our place allot, he calls him Agent P."

"And does Phineas know he likes to wonder to your place often?""

"Uh, oh yes!" I told him. Only half of what I told him was true, I didn't want to tell him that Agent P was a real agent working for us.

"Well." The police officer changed the subject. "At first when he called we didn't believe him, because you know, he was just a kid, so he might have been planking us. He then called again, and he sounded desperate. We were about to hang up on him, until he begged us. At that point, we realized he was not joking, he was telling the truth! So we talked to him and he told us where to go. So we went to that one place and nobody was there. We figured he was lying and scolded us for all being such fools in believing this little boy. When all of us were passing this park, we saw strange activity going on. We decided to investigate and by the man's actions towards the animals, we knew right on there he was the culprit, and the boy was telling the truth after all."

So here we are, capturing this poacher, and arresting him for his illegal ways of poaching." He changed the subject again. "Anyways, is Pinky here? Isabella Garcia's dog?"

_"Arf! Arf_!" Pinky barked. The man once again and patted the chihuahua's head. "Don't worry. We'll take you home along with Perry in my police car. You'll be with your owners soon." The tiny dog barked again.

"How about you guys?" The officer turned to the beagle and the kitten. "Do you have loving owners you can get back to?" The beagle whimpered with his sad eyes, his ears dropped to his sides.

"_No?_ Well then, my son always wanted a dog, how about you come live with me and my family?"

The dog perked up, and ran to the man, licking him all over. The man laughed.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed. "Welcome to the family; you'll _love it_!" They then looked at the sad retreating kitten.

"_Woof, woof, woof_!" The beagle got out of his new owner's hands, and went over to the lone cat, barking excitedly. The cat looked at him, then at the officer.

"You're saying you won't come until we bring your friend along too?"

_"Woof_!" The dog nodded.

"Well okay!" The two pets brightened up. "I don't see why not! _Welcome cat!" _The kitten went by the man's feet and purred. The officer picked his two pets up. "Well come on Perry and Pinky, let's go to your owners, they sure will be surprised to see you guys safe and sound." The platypus and the chihuahua hopped into the police car. The poacher sneered at them.

"I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for these meddling animals!" The poacher said.

"_Yeah, yeah_." The 2nd officer said, leading him away. "It's not like these pets are agents working for a secret organization we don't know about. Come on, let's go."

We waved as the cars drove off.

On the way home, Perry and Pinky said their farewells to their friends.

"Pinky, Perry," Dexter said. "Good luck on all of your future agent missions, I'm sure you'll do fine." The agents smiled.

"Good luck at being pets." Perry told the beagle. The beagle smiled.

"Thanks." He said. Pinky then looked at the cat. The tiny dog looked down as if saying at what he was about to say, was painful to him.

_"Congrats_." The Mexican dog began. "You know, on finding a home again. I'm really glad for you two." Snowflake smiled.

"_Thanks_!" He said. The platypus smiled at Pinky. He was happy to see Isabella's pet congratulating a cat who he disliked since they met.

"The car then stopped. They sad goodbye to their friends, hopped out, and ran to their loving owners. The car drove off.

_"Perry_!" Phineas hugged his pet in his arms. "I knew you'll come back pal!" The platypus gave him a loving chatter.

"_Pinky_!" Isabella cried out, hugging her slobberly dog. "I was so worried about you! Did you miss me?" The dog barked, as she hugged him again.

Ferb then walked into the backyard with his crushes. Phineas ran to his stepbrother with Perry in his arms.

_"Look Ferb!"_ He exclaimed. "Perry's back!" Ferb smiled.

"He _always_ comes back Phineas." He reminded his stepbrother. Perry smiled, his UK owner was right! Although he was in crushes, Perry was glad to see him all right.

They then all heard a squawk. They turned and saw a Dodo. The kids all ran to the bird.

_"Wow, a Dodo_!" Phineas said. "Somehow I knew we'll see one up close and personal this summer." Ferb nodded as if he agreed.

The Dodo then ran as Candace came out of the house. The teenager stopped, looking at Perry in her brother's arms. She then ran back.

_"Mom_!" She cried out happily. "Come here, you won't believe your eyes; Perry's back!"

"As long as Perry doesn't disappears when he arrives with mother." Ferb said. They all laughed at Ferb's joke. Phineas then looked at his pet and hugged him one last time.

"_Welcome home Perry_!" He said. "_Welcome home!"_ The platypus smiled and agreed, it was _good_ to be home.


End file.
